Stay Beautiful
by little.miss.lovely
Summary: You're beautiful, every little piece, love. And don't you know, you're really gonna be someone; ask anyone.' A really old friend's memory of Jasper Whitlock, and the special note she gave him. Purdy cute one-shot right heere. :


Hey there.(:  
This is my first Twilight fanfic. (_claps_) It's almost a songfic, but without the lyrics actually seen in the story-- I **hate** that.  
The song also explains some reasoning for my description of Mister Jasper Whitlock. (_fangirlishly_ _sighs_)

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the book series 'Twilight' by Stephenie Meyer. Otherwise, the whole "Edward leaving" thing in _New Moon _wouldn't've happened. (Sorry, but Jake is dead to me.)  
I also do not own Taylor Swift's amazing song, 'Stay Beautiful', which you can listen to for this one-shot to make the most sense.

Gracias, and I hope you like.(:

* * *

Stay Beautiful.

  
_date- circa 1858-1861_

When someone so unbelievable comes into your life, they will never be forgotten, no matter if you try or not. I know that I'll never forget him. It would be physically impossible for me, and why would I want to? He was a wonderful friend to me, my best friend.

Plus, he was a beautiful. His eyes were brilliantly green, and had a bit of a magnetic effect when you stared into them for long enough, which I did. And his smile was so wonderful, perfect. Well, as perfect as humanly possible. Everything about him was great; he even smelled good. Then again, he was just plain attractive- to the eyes and in personality; you were compelled to listen to him.

He was a beautiful boy. Well, I don't necessarily think you could call him that. A boy, I mean. Even though he was only fifteen, he presented the aura of a leader, a man. He _will_ be great one day, I can feel it. And with the way it seems to be in the world right now, that day could be soon. Too soon, in my opinion...

I notice that I don't seem to be the only one to notice how beautiful he is, which doesn't settle well with me. It really burns me when I see all the girls that watch him, talk to him, hoping to be the one on his arm. But he doesn't seem to pay attention to them-- sometimes even notice them- as much as I do, even laughing it off a bit. And when I hear his laugh, and see the humor alight in his eyes, I can't help but smile as well as feel a pang of sadness.

I'm almost lumped into the same group as those other girls, because I'm certainly not his. Though every passing day I wish I was. But what separates me from _them_ is that I know more about him than they ever will. Even if he can't be mine, settling for friendship isn't actually that bad.

Every moment is perfect with him and every day is my favorite if I'm by his side, even if it is just platonic.

Like right at this moment. It's simply just a sun-filled summer day, and I was just sitting under one of the large trees that were around the pond across from my house, like I usually do.

But he was there. And that made it all the more better.

I was sitting back against the old tree, my legs stretched out before me and crossing at the ankles. I was only faintly worried about my white dress being ruined by the ground or the bark from the tree as I watched him. He sat cross-legged close to the edge of the pond, throwing small stones across the water and watching them until they submerged. He didn't look bored, much to my happiness, just content.

I studied him as he sat there, memorizing everything about him and the moment. I'd never want to forget this if he left one day. It hurt to think about it, but I needed to come to terms that war would soon be declared and he would want to be in the action. Plus, they'd be blessed to have a leader like him, no doubt about it.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard him call my name. He'd turned around to face me, smiling widely. I shook my head quickly to clear it, then focused my eyes back on him, still silent.

"Hell-oo? Birdie? Are you in there?" he teased, his eyes lit up with playful humor. I felt a blush rise up my face, but I still smiled back and replied, "Yes, Jasper?" He paused, still looking at me, which was starting to make me anxious. I didn't dare to look away or look down, though I was curious about what he was staring at.

"Is that book any good?" he asked, nodding toward my lap. My expression became confused until I looked down and saw I had a novel in my hands, resting on my lap unnoticed. It was still on the page I'd been on some time ago, my right thumb holding down the page so the wind didn't turn it; I'd been so wrapped up in him that I'd forgotten I had it with me. My embarrassed blush deepened.

"Ohh...uhm.." I also couldn't remember which book I'd brought along as well. I stammered quietly, flustered. I didn't even dare to look back up at him, for him to see my embarrassment.

"You've forgotten what it was, haven't you?" he asked, slightly amused. I looked up to see him making to stand up, looking at me still with soft eyes. I couldn't help but fall into his voice and his eyes, my previous nerves seeming to etch away.

"Yeah. A bit," I answered breathily as he walked over. I hope he hadn't heard the breathlessness of my voice, but I can't help it. Jasper just takes my breath away, continuously I may add.

I've never seemed to be more than just his friend, the way its been for so long. I always dream of telling him exactly what I feel, but there just never seems to be the right moment. I always just tell myself that tomorrow is another day, another opportunity.

Soon enough, he was off. My best friend Jasper Whitlock was going to war. He was only seventeen-years-old-- too young to be allowed in the Confederate army-- but he'd somehow made it. Like I knew he would.

It'd taken some hard time to convince myself, but I finally believed that when this was all over, he'd come back. He was too smart to get...

On the day before he left, I'd taken the time to remember him as he was before I wouldn't know when I'd see him next. This was the last time I'd see his magnetic green eyes, his beautiful face, his smile- though it was sad this time... I wouldn't hear his soft, Southern accent again until who knows when.

Naturally, I cried. He wrapped his arms around me while I sobbed, telling me that I would see him again. I only nodded, not being able to speak.

Before he finally went, I'd given him a note that I told him he should open when the war was over; I didn't want to make things difficult now. I just hope that he would still have it, much less remember it by then. But I'm sure he would; he promised me with one of those smiles that made my heart just swell and beat twice as fast as before.

Just in case you're wondering, here's what it says...

_Jasper-  
Like many others, I knew that one day you'd be destined to be someone great.  
You're too wonderful of a leader and a person to not be somebody.  
I just really wanted you to know that I love you. A lot.  
And I hope that one day, you'll be able to come back to me. I'll wait for you, of course.  
But if my life doesn't seem to bless me with your return, just remember that I'll always love you._

_Stay beautiful.  
-With Love, Birdie Fairchild_

* * *

Thanks for reading!(:  
I hope that you liked it. This is a little birthday gift to myself for my birthday, which is tomorrow!(July 27th) Review nicely; this is my first Twilight fanfiction, and all the harder that I can't find much out about Jasper before his transformation. :(


End file.
